Family Matters
by hpjkrowling4ever
Summary: Welcome back to the much-loved train station scene, with a little twist of mine. It's short and fluffy and how I think it should have ended. COMPLETE.


_A/N: This is another 'Nineteen Years Later' genre of fic, however in this one the pairing is different and involves Harry/Draco. Sorry for the cliché title. Short and fluffy, as I like it._

* * *

**Title:** What if?

**Author:** hpjkrowling4ever

Family Matters

Draco Malfoy opened his cupboard door slowly. He carefully selected at least five shirts and three pairs of trousers and laid them out on the huge bed behind him. He chose two coats and then pulled out six pairs of shoes. Closing the cupboard door, he observed the outfits set out on the bed.

In a different room, Harry Potter rummaged wildly through an untidy cupboard, pulling out dark blue jeans, a white shirt and a dark blue and gold robe. He pulled them on, hopping around to the other side of the room and grabbing the nearest pair of shoes, which happened to be black boots. He stared into a mirror and sighed in defeat.

Clear, measured footsteps made their way first to Draco's room and there was a knock. Draco called for the person to come in, and a small figure entered the room. She had long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, and stood straight and tall. Draco finished putting on his combination and walked over to her.

"You ready?" he asked, kneeling down and tugging at her knee-length dress. Waving his wand, imaginary creases disappeared and some dust flew off. He pulled her ponytail tighter and then kissed her forehead. She kissed his cheek.

"Of course. Dad is not, though." She pulled a face. Draco put his finger to the side of her lip and she smiled apologetically. "Sorry."

"Malfoys don't grimace, darling."

Suddenly, the door opened and Harry stood there, his hair dishevelled as always but otherwise looking adequately dressed. Draco sighed in exasperation and stood up. Making his way over to his cupboard, he motioned for Harry to follow him. His daughter looked on in amusement, a smile forming at the corner of her mouth. She loved watching her parents together.

Draco pulled out a crisper, neater white shirt and then a black robe with navy linings. He then made Harry change. Harry sighed and put his other clothes on Draco's bed and changed. Smiling, Draco pulled the now-changed Harry to him and kissed him chastely. Harry traced Draco's jawline with his index finger. As they stared into each other's eyes, there was a loud knock at the front door. Interrupted, they both looked wryly at each other and broke apart. Harry grabbed his daughter's hand and made his way downstairs with Draco.

* * *

The early morning mist wreathed its tendrils around the small group making its way deeper into the platform.

Ron and Hermione, deep in conversation with each other, followed Harry and Draco's lead. Luna, who was smiling widely and vacantly, was holding on to a young boy of about five years of age and her husband, Neville's, arm was flung carelessly over her shoulders. A young boy of about ten was talking animatedly with Harry and Draco's daughter of about the same age. The group stopped a few metres away from the edge of the platform and turned inwards. Luna let go of her son and he ran to the two other.

"Has Lyra mentioned anything about going to Hogwarts next year?" Neville asked. "I hope she ends up in Gryffindor. I'd love to have her in my house –she'd be great."

"I sincerely doubt that Lyra of all people will end up in Gryffindor. She's the most Slytherin person I've seen since you, love." Harry grinned at Draco, who smirked.

"Of course Lyra will be Slytherin. Scorpius is already in Ravenclaw and naturally Ara was in Gryffindor."

"Yes, how did they manage?" Hermione asked, her eyes sparkling. "Those two were the closest thing since Fred and George. I mean, I once asked Scorp if he wanted to be more sociable and Ara nearly bit my ear off. She was so protective of him and Scorp hated _anyone_ who insulted Ara, or who didn't like her."

"From what I saw of Ara, she was seriously unhappy the first few weeks. She and Scorpius would meet up all the time. They found it really hard. I mean, I don't know, Filius didn't tell me anything when I asked about Scorpius…" Neville said. "But then they were okay. I mean, they met up with each other pretty much every day and since the House System is a lot more lax they sat with each other at supper most days."

Harry smiled and changed the subject. "What about Clemmy? How's she doing?"

"Ravenclaw." Neville sighed. "I'm hoping that Mark's going to be Gryffindor."

Loud cries from the young boy himself made the adults face the tracks again. The train, a distant speck in the background, came chugging towards them at a fast pace, and finally screeched into the station, drowning everyone in warm steam. Harry and Draco were separated from their group, and Harry had just managed to snag Lyra's arm before she was lost. They walked carefully towards where they knew the trunks were being unloaded, where their two other children would be waiting.

Sure enough, two figures came into sharp focus the closer they got. Two rather tall eleven year olds, both dressed in dark jeans and t-shirts. They were both talking, the boy with his hand on his sister's arm, talking furiously and gesturing with his other hand. He had the traditional Malfoy platinum blond hair and steel grey eyes whereas his sister looked like Harry, with wavy black hair, which had strands falling on her face and sparkling green eyes. Even though they looked nothing alike, the way they stood next to each other, as close as you could get and the way neither of them had eyes for anyone else showed to the world that they were siblings.

Harry, Draco and Lyra reached the two, and when the steam stopped wrapping protectively around the trio, the pair spotted them. Ara gave a shriek and flew into Harry's arms and Scorpius followed soon after. Harry sunk to the ground, hugging his children close and listening as they talked over each other and around each other. Draco watched with a wide smirk and Lyra was grinning unashamedly.

"Slow down, I can't keep up with either of you!" Harry cried out, laughing and smiling at the same time, keeping his arms wrapped around their waists.

"I can't wait to show you what I've been doing when you've been gone!" Lyra pulled them away from Harry and started talking at full speed. It was uncharacteristic of Lyra and that in itself showed the twins how much their little sister had missed them. Draco snagged Harry's waist and pulled him to his side, kissing the top of Harry's head.

"What do you say we ignore the invitation from my parents and go home?"

"Ignore your parents, Merlin's trousers, love, what's gotten into you?" Harry turned to face Draco, and then he chuckled. "Why not? I've missed the twins and you know that your father and I will never get along."

Draco laughed and pulled Harry into a kiss, watched by their children. Draco tipped Harry back romantically, his grey eyes sparkling.

"What are you waiting for, then?"

* * *

_A/N: I know that it should not be possible for the twins to look the same as one or the other parent but I'm taking liberties here. This is quite short, and it's another version of a train station epilogue scene, but I wanted to have a bit of fun, and though I don't think it's that good, it sounded good when I wrote it…so I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you thought of it._


End file.
